17 Road-Kill
by SpeedBurn
Summary: Frank Tripp's personal life is about to hit some bumps in the road. Adding to his problems is a case: driving into work becomes hazardous to everyone in Miami. (Tripp/ OC - Merrianna)


Chapter Title: Vacation Woes (prologue)

Author: Merrianna

Story: Road-kill: 00 of ?

Series: _SpeedBurn_: 17

Characters: End of Third Season including Madison Keaton (6), Brian Woods (9), Janie Woods (11), RJ 'Ray Jr' Caine (14). OC: Rain McGuire, Carmen, Cece Tripp (8), Francis Tripp Jr (7), Rachel Tripp (5), HR Caine (9), Jenny Wolf 'Ryan's niece '(13), and Elizabeta Delko (just born).

Couple: Frank/McGuire

Rating: M: violence, sexual ideations

Summary: Frank Tripp's personal life is about to hit some bumps in the road. Adding to his problems is a case: driving into work becomes hazardous to everyone in Miami.

Spoiler: Seasons 1 – 3 of _CSI: Miami_.

Category: Crime, Romance and Humor; AU

Setting: AU: _SpeedBurn_: June 2005: Miami

Disclaimer: _CSI: Miami_ was created by Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, and Anthony E. Zuiker and produced by Alliance Atlantis Communications (2002-2007), The American Travelers, CBS Paramount Network Television (2006-2009), CBS Productions (2002-2006), CBS Television Studios (2009-2012), Jerry Bruckheimer Television, and Touchstone Television (pilot only). I am in no way connected with these people, and I do not claim ownership of these characters, lands, or names. I have borrowed them to share a story, and most likely not a story any of them would have written, had they had the time or no. I am making no money from this and it is just for my entertainment and that of free entertainment to a select group. Thank you.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Note: In the _SpeedBurn_ timeline series significant changes occur in various episodes, marking differences in each series. The initial drastically changed episodes are in chronological order: "Bait" (_Without a Trace_), "Reveille" (_NCIS_), "Lost Son" (_CSI: Miami_), "Bodies in Motion" (_Crime Scene Investigation_), "Summer in the City" (_CSI: NY_), and "In Name and Blood (In Birth and Death)" (_Criminal Minds_). Many episodes after those changed are also different. This story is number 17 in the grand scheme. Thank you.

Note: Note that this story happens during "Speed Trap".

Feedback: Yes, please, especially constructive.

xxx

In the early morning of June, the commuter traffic seemed to take forever. A silver van with a small trailer slowly lumbered on with other vehicles.

"Carly, it's my turn. Your man died. It's my turn again," cried the eight year old boy with glasses, reaching across the wide expanse of seating.

His sister pulled back away holding the object of discussion out of the boy's reach. "Andy, that doesn't count. You had it started when you handed me the DS. Of course the guy was going to die."

"I did not."

"Did too."

The angry shouting in the backseat was getting on the nerves of its driver. The normally even-tempered Mr. Evans was quickly losing patience not only with the bickering of his children but with traffic outside.

"Be quiet! Carly give your brother back his game." Mr. Evans shouted over the shrill squabbling of his children, looking in the rearview mirror.

"But dad . . ."

"I don't want to hear it Carly."

"Oh, Rob we need to get in the other lane." The excited voice of his wife broke into the reprimand.

Sighing, Rob began to change lanes when, out of nowhere, a loud thump on the windshield of the vehicle drew his attention to the breaking glass and severed arm streaking blood over the driver's side window. Mr. Evans hit the brakes abruptly. His wife clutched onto the dash, while the children in the back dropped their argument. All began to scream in fright, as the bloody appendage careened off the hood. The rental vehicle swerved as another severed body part slammed onto the van, causing several cars to ram into each other in a chain reaction.

A brief thought went through Mr. Evans mind as the chaos came to a halt: _'We should have gone to Las Vegas.'_ Steam billowed out of the automobile.

xxx

Continued in Chapter One: (when written)

xxx

This is being attached to all first chapters of my _CSI: Miami_ stories as it is imperative for the timeline!

On someone's recommendation I just watched Season 8, Episode 1 of _CSI: Miami_. I was horrified to see the discrepancies as compared to the original season and character biographies released in 2002. These discrepancies mainly revolve around Speed and when everyone came to or left the CSI lab. Thus, here is the original timeline as released in 2002 between Season 1, the biographies by the network, and Rory Cochrane's personal website, incorporating what I can of Season 8:

1991: Speed's best friend from high school (unnamed) receives a severe spinal injury during the senior class trip. Speed goes to medical college as a result (to try to heal him).

1993: Speed's best friend dies in surgery while Speed is in the second year of medical college with a double major (meaning four years of classes in two years). Speed drops out and disappears right after the funeral. He is not seen or found for a year.

1994: Speed turns up in Miami, living with the uncle of his deceased best friend. The uncle is a CSI from Miami's crime lab, under the supervision of Megan (Donner – no mention if she is actually married at this time). While bored, Speed visits the crime lab with his host and falls in love with the work. He applies for a job. Megan tells him to finish college and she'll hire him as a tech. He goes back to college.

1995: Speed graduates with a double major (meaning he finished four years of college in one year). He applies and is hired. In six months (supposed to be the quickest of any tech in Miami), he is made an investigator. This is without becoming a police officer at all. Horatio leaves the bomb squad and transfers to the Crime Lab. He is working under Megan. Rick Stetler also joins the crime lab (from homicide?). Both are trained by Speed as CSI's.

*September 1996: (**My additions**) Megan takes a temporary academy teaching position, leaving the Lab in the hands of her team: Speed, Horatio, Stetler, and various non-science related officers like John Sullivan. Speed goes to the St. Petersburg Police Academy (6 months, then a 6 month stint in St. Petersburg on the beat for experience). Shortly after these two leave, Jessie Cordoza arrives for a one year assignment before going to California.

September 1997: Flashbacks of "Out of Time" (_CSI: Miami_, Season 8, Episode 1) occur.

*September 1997: (**My additions**) Calleigh transfers from Louisiana to cover for Cordoza while they find a replacement. Within a few months, she is replaced so goes back to Louisiana. Speed returns from St. Petersburg.

*October 1997: (**My additions**): Megan returns from teaching and takes over the lab supervision once more.

2002: David Caruso states he is pleased that the CSI characters 'working for him' are all police officers (thus my addition of when Speed may have gone to the academy).

March 2002: Megan's husband Shawn Donner is killed in the line of duty. Megan is offered two weeks bereavement leave. She takes six months instead. The supervisor job opens, but Speed refuses to apply for it, content at his own rank. Horatio and Rick compete for the job and Horatio gets it. Rick transfers from the lab to IAB in order to get a promotion, but remains angry and resentful of Horatio. Horatio immediately hires Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne, handpicked CSI's. (Delko nearly made it to the Olympics as a swimmer and Calleigh was known as Bullet Girl in Louisiana at the time.)

May 9, 2002: "Cross Jurisdictions" (_CSI: Miami_ and _CSI_ crossover episode).

September 23, 2002: "Golden Parachute" (_CSI: Miami_ pilot episode). Megan returns to the team as assistant supervisor. Eric expresses his anger for her attitude and Speed explains the loss of Megan's husband. (This denotes Eric did not know Megan or her history.) Also note that Megan relies heavily on Speed out of habit and unfamiliarity with Delko and Calleigh. She gives Speed double and triple amounts of work, which Horatio at times counters.

September 19, 2004: "Lost Son" (CSI: Miami episode). Speed is given full honors during the funeral, including an American flag and gun salute (denoting he is a cop).

Megan is only present for the first ten episodes. She leaves the series by the 11th episode. The character is said to have retired due to Post Traumatic Stress related to her husband's death. The actress is said to have left due to professional differences with David Caruso. My opinion differs about this for the following reason:

Speed and Megan are said to be very close friends, however the only voluntary contact Speed makes with her is during "Golden Parachute" when he sympathizes with her loss of Shawn. After that, he will not come physically close to her: stepping away if she approaches, hugging himself in an unconscious self-protective gesture, and moving so that at least one person or piece of equipment is between them whenever he is able. I think the professional differences were between _Rory Cochrane_ and Kim Delaney.

Season 8, Episode 1 discrepancies: 1997: Calleigh transfers to Miami Crime Lab, which is "a closet". Horatio encourages Eric to become a cop then join the lab. Jesse Cordoza recommends "Speedle, a great guy up in St. Pete's (St. Petersburg, Florida, implying Speed is a cop.)". Horatio is also made head of the new crime lab, and Megan is mentioned as being in the field, but implied to be working for Horatio.

As you can see, these are major changes. My stories, especially in the _SpeedBurn_ timeline are based on the original information released and not on the discrepancies in Season 8, though I have made adjustments which incorporate almost all Season 8 changes. Merrianna follows my lead on this, as well.

Thank you,

Sam


End file.
